<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sketch of an unnamed Apprentice of Master Rogers by Sagana_Rojana_Olt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418777">Sketch of an unnamed Apprentice of Master Rogers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt'>Sagana_Rojana_Olt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consort Bucky, Multi, Painter Steve, Warlord Tony, article</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p><b>Rating:</b> Any (G to Explicit)</p><p><b>SHORT PROMPTS:</b><br/>- Warlord AU<br/>- Supernatural creatures Stuckony</p><p><b>LONG PROMPTS:</b><br/>- Sugar Daddy/Sugar Babies AU. Tony hires a young couple to keep him company in public and live in his penthouse, but would never take advantage in private. Little does he know, Steve and Bucky really, really want him to.</p><p>- A/B/O Mail Order Bride AU. Omega Tony doesn't like the arranged marriage Howard has planned for him, so he sells himself as a mail order bride to alpha–beta couple Steve and Bucky.</p><p> </p><p><b>DO NOT WANTS:</b><br/>Unhappy endings; Major Archive Warnings; whump (i.e. mostly hurt, little comfort); bodily waste; Alternate Universe - BDSM; public or semi-public sex; abuse or infidelity within Stuckony; V-polyamory Stuckony; Stuckony/others polyamory; dark fic; Hydra Trash Party; character or ship bashing (unless it's Hydra); redeemed Hydra characters; age play; mpreg; parents!Stuckony (babysitting or de-aged is fine); genderbending.</p><p><b>LIKES:</b><br/>Most tropes and AUs. Anything on either of my Tags lists (Happy Ending required, and ideally some fluff, but you can treat the rest like a mix-n-match buffet). Bucky with the long hair, temporarily de-aged characters getting better childhood memories, fix-its, bot dad Tony, Tony tinkering with Bucky's metal arm, Stucky hanging out in the lab with Tony, Steve’s sketchbook full of drawings of his boyfriends, sassy Steve, stress baker and good cook Bucky, Stucky bringing Tony food in the lab, the Winter Soldier likes soft things, vent Clint, evil exes Tiberius Stone and Sunset Bain, Tony’s beloved Aunt Peggy, werewolves/shifters/creature fic.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stuckony Love Letters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sketch of an unnamed Apprentice of Master Rogers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts">newtypeshadow</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow">newtypeshadow</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_server_love_letters">Stuckony_server_love_letters</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p><b>Rating:</b> Any (G to Explicit)</p><p><b>SHORT PROMPTS:</b><br/>- Warlord AU<br/>- Supernatural creatures Stuckony</p><p><b>LONG PROMPTS:</b><br/>- Sugar Daddy/Sugar Babies AU. Tony hires a young couple to keep him company in public and live in his penthouse, but would never take advantage in private. Little does he know, Steve and Bucky really, really want him to.</p><p>- A/B/O Mail Order Bride AU. Omega Tony doesn't like the arranged marriage Howard has planned for him, so he sells himself as a mail order bride to alpha–beta couple Steve and Bucky.</p><p> </p><p><b>DO NOT WANTS:</b><br/>Unhappy endings; Major Archive Warnings; whump (i.e. mostly hurt, little comfort); bodily waste; Alternate Universe - BDSM; public or semi-public sex; abuse or infidelity within Stuckony; V-polyamory Stuckony; Stuckony/others polyamory; dark fic; Hydra Trash Party; character or ship bashing (unless it's Hydra); redeemed Hydra characters; age play; mpreg; parents!Stuckony (babysitting or de-aged is fine); genderbending.</p><p><b>LIKES:</b><br/>Most tropes and AUs. Anything on either of my Tags lists (Happy Ending required, and ideally some fluff, but you can treat the rest like a mix-n-match buffet). Bucky with the long hair, temporarily de-aged characters getting better childhood memories, fix-its, bot dad Tony, Tony tinkering with Bucky's metal arm, Stucky hanging out in the lab with Tony, Steve’s sketchbook full of drawings of his boyfriends, sassy Steve, stress baker and good cook Bucky, Stucky bringing Tony food in the lab, the Winter Soldier likes soft things, vent Clint, evil exes Tiberius Stone and Sunset Bain, Tony’s beloved Aunt Peggy, werewolves/shifters/creature fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sketch of an unnamed Apprentice of Master Rogers dated 1246 A.D</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The above art is a work of an unnamed Apprentice of Master Rogers, depicting the creation of Master Rogers most famous work; <em>King Anthony I and  Consort James</em>, - often referred as <em>the Warlord and his Soldier - </em>created for the 10th Anniversary of King Anthony ascending the throne and dethroning the Occupier Pierce. </p><p>There are few resources remain regarding the creation of the painting, and the relationship between the King Anthony I, his Consort James and Master Rogers. The King was patron of the arts, and favoured Master Rogers greatly. Indeed almost all remaining paintings, sketches and statues depicting King Anthony I or Consort James are the work of Master Rogers'.</p><p>Historical accounts of the time hint at a deeper and much more personal relationship between the three. However no substantial evidence have been found and the Stark family head, Mr. Anthony Edward Stark VIII - who shares a striking resemblance to the King including the scar - have denied the examination of family records of that period. </p><p>An interesting detail: this is the only known sketch depicting King Anthony with a scar on his face -, the most prevalent theory based on the research of Mr. Barnes claims that the scar have been removed, due to vanity to present the King in a more favourable light. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>